


Shadow Dance

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: Spike knows they will always dance together in the shadows.





	Shadow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: when the sun goes down for 30 in 30 challenge at nekid_spike over on LJ

He hadn't been able to think of anything except this moment for hours. He urged the daylight to bleed to darkness for she always came to him when the sun went down. Sunset lit up his world. 

With hurried hands Spike yanked off his jeans and joined Willow in his bed. He could spend the rest of his life exploring her curves and still find himself begging for one more second with her. Spike dropped his mouth to hers, devouring her, drowning himself in the feel and taste of her. 

Willow kissed him hungrily, nails scoring his back, branding him right down to the bone. He swept his hand between her legs, stroking her until she whimpered with the same need that held him by the throat. 

These stolen moments with her made his insides churn and every drop of his blood steam until he thought his skin would crack and peel with the heat of it.  
Her heart was racing, beating in his ears as her breath came in short ragged gasps. He slid easily inside her, watching her pupils dilate as they moved together in the shadows. 

What he wouldn't give to see her in the daylight, to see the play of sunshine in her hair and feel her sun warmed skin against his own. 

It was never going to happen. Because of who he was and what he was, they were forever destined to dance together in the darkness of the shadows.


End file.
